


Alabaster

by Mareel



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone with his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabaster

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after the loss of the _Normandy SR1_. It is Kaidan's voice.  
>  I want to thank [bagog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bagog/pseuds/bagog) for our discussions of headcanons around Shepard's funeral.

 

Cold marble, pale as alabaster...

Whoever thought this was a good way to mark Shepard's final resting place? Or what represents it... there was no body to bury. It should be black marble, with red and white striped inlay to honor what his life stood for. 

But it would still be wrong. 

Where is the resonant voice, the piercing blue of his eyes? Where is the warm smile he always offered me when he asked for the update?

How can I remember things that never had a chance to happen? A touch, a kiss... words of love I never said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _Let fate do her worst, there are relics of joy,_   
>  _Bright dreams of the past, which she cannot destroy_   
> 
> 
>   
>  Thomas Moore ("Farewell, But Whenever You Welcome the Hour")   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
